


To the moon and back

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling in Bed, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hotness, Hurt, JUST SO MUCH KABBY OKAY, No Angst, Pregnancy, Pregnant fluff, Sadness, Smut, at all, cuteness, honestly, kabby being kabby, soo fluffy, very short drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was scrolling through the imagine your otp blog on tumblr and they all gave me great ideas for short (very short) drabbles and voila, here we are. It'll be a mix of everything really, I already rated this as M because I know myself and my need to write kabby smut ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imagine your otp](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/211396) by Imagine your otp. 



> Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP retiring early because they’re completely and utterly exhausted after an all-nighter. They sleep for a considerable length of time. Person B comes home, hours later, to find Person A asleep. Not wanting to wake person A, they instead slip under the covers and cuddle close to person A. Person A, having anticipated this, embraces them closely and together they fall asleep as though they’d been sleeping together the whole time.

Letting herself drop onto the couch, Abby lets out a deep sigh as she puts her feet on the chair in front of her. Thanks to the recent flu outbreak she has been holed up in medical all week, barely getting any sleep. They’ve managed to control the outbreak which is why she’s currently contemplating taking a nap and not still in medical. Glancing at the clock Abby figures that she’s got enough time to lay down for a minute before going back. Getting up, she takes off her jacket and shoes before wandering towards the bedroom. She smiles when she notices that Marcus left one of his shirts on the bed. Picking it up, Abby brings it to her face and smells it. His scent still lingers on the fabric and she has the sudden need to be surrounded by it. So she changes out of her clothes and puts the shirt on before pulling back the covers and slipping into bed.

Entering their quarters Marcus smiles when he sees Abby's jacket draped over the chair. It doesn't happen very often that she's home before him, especially during this stressful week. He knows that she’s been working hard to make sure the flu didn’t spread across the entire camp. Over the course of the week, Marcus has lost track of the number of times he had to practically force her to eat or drink something or even take a break. Taking off his jacket and unlacing his boots, he calls out her name but when he gets no response he softly pads his way across the room. As he rounds the corner to their bedroom the reason why Abby didn’t answer becomes clear. With a soft smile, he watches her for a few seconds. She’s sprawled across the bed while hugging his pillow closely to her chest. Making his way over, he gently extracts his pillow from her grip and slips beneath the sheets. Feeling the bed dip beside her, Abby scoots closer without opening her eyes.

“Hi”, she murmurs while draping her leg over his and snuggling against his side, her head tucked under his chin.

“Hi”, he replies while pressing a kiss on the top of her head and running his hand up and down her arm. “I’m surprised to see you here and not in medical”

“Jackson kicked me out”, she grumbles against his chest.

Marcus chuckles, “Remind me to thank him for that”

Abby merely mutters something under her breath, which he doesn’t quite catch. Something about traitors and teaming up against her. Dropping another kiss on her hair, Marcus whispers “Goodnight darling” before they both drift off to sleep.  


	2. 2 +1 = 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to write a kabby!pregnancy story and the following prompt fits just perfectly (I may have tweaked it a little though). This can be read as canon divergent or as au JUST KABBY BEING ADORABLE AND PREGNANT, 'kay bye thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP are expecting their first child. They’re five months into the pregnancy and lying across the sofa, Person A’s head resting on Person B’s growing belly, the couple simply relaxing. Suddenly the baby kicks for the first time and Person A is overwhelmed, sharing a tender gaze with Person B as they find themselves even more eager for the arrival of their child.

Abby was lounging on the couch, legs stretched out in front of her while leaning against the side, reading a book when Marcus arrived home.

“Abby?”, he calls out while removing his jacket and shoes.

“In here, darling”, she utters.

When he enters the room and sees her lying there, balancing a book on her growing stomach, a soft and loving grin appears on his face. Marcus still can’t believe that this is actually happening, that in just a few months he’ll be a dad. Turning her head, Abby notices him observing her with an affectionate smile and a matching one appears on her face.

“Hi, darling. How was your day?”, she murmurs.

“Tiring but fulfilling. Yours?”, he asks while crossing the room and stopping in front of the couch.

“Same. The baby has been moving around _a lot_ today”, she grumbles. With a chuckle Marcus kneels down and bends his head, putting it close to her stomach. 

"Hi there, this is your dad. Know that I already love you _so much_ but try not to exhaust your mother too much, okay?", he whispers while rubbing her stomach with one hand. 

Amused by his action, Abby slides a hand in his hair and pushes the lock of hair from his forehead. Smiling Marcus places a soft kiss on her belly before rising from his position. Abby shuffles a bit on the couch, creating space for him to settle. He lies next to her and gathers Abby against his side.

"Thanks, darling, but I think that your kid will give me trouble over the months to come", Abby murmurs against his chest. 

“Oh, so now it’s just _my_ kid?”, he huffs.

Abby nods, “Uhu, only when he or she is being a pain.”

Laughing Marcus presses a kiss against her hair as he puts a hand on her belly, making gentle circular moves. “Good to know”

Abby merely hums as she places her hand on his chest, matching his movements with those of her own. She fully relaxes against him, her attention focused on the feel of his hand caressing her stomach.

Both of them are enjoying this rare moment of peace when suddenly Abby lets out a pained gasp.

“Abby? Are you alright? What’s wrong?”, Marcus frowns.

“I’m alr-”, she begins but stops to let out another gasp. Starting to panic, Marcus carefully sits up and faces her.

“Are you in pain? Do you need something? Do I need to get Jackson?”, he stammers as he starts to rise from the couch. Abby halts his movement by grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach.

“Abby what -?”, he starts but abruptly stops when something kicks against his hand. Dazed, he lifts his head and stares at Abby, who’s looking at him with a big smile and tears in her eyes.

“Is that?”, he breathes incredulously.

“Yes, Marcus. That’s our baby kicking”, Abby softly replies.

Tears appear in his eyes as well as he returns his gaze to his hand. After some seconds have passed, he can feel another kick. Letting out a delighted laugh, Marcus looks at Abby again.

“This is amazing”, he exhales, feeling amazed and bewildered.

Smiling at his obvious joy, Abby cups his cheek. “It certainly is.” He leans into her touch while beaming widely.

“I love you so much”, he whispers before leaning down and capturing her mouth in a languid kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Abby whispers “I love you too”. Grinning Marcus refocuses on her stomach once again and brings his mouth above the place where the baby kicked.

“It’s your dad again. I just wanted to let you know that both your mother and I love you and we can’t wait to meet you in a couple of months”, he murmurs, ending with a little kiss before returning to his prior position of lying next to Abby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos are much appreciated


	3. Pregnant cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP lying in bed together, person B is a couple months pregnant and is showing and Person A is gently stroking their stomach while planting kisses on Person B’s lips and cheeks.
> 
> Oh, my god, this has to be the fluffiest thing I have ever written. Honestly. I just wanted to write something sooooooo corny and domestic, so I did. Because we all know that we'll never ever get something like this on the show.

Marcus rouses from his sleep by the feel of Abby nuzzling her nose against his neck and muttering under her breath. As he opens his eyes, he becomes aware of how their bodies are entangled. Looking down, a large smile appears on his face as he drops a kiss on her hair. Somehow during the night Abby had shifted and she’s now sprawled on top of him. She has one arm draped across his chest while their legs are intertwined. Shifting slightly in order to caress her arm, Abby involuntarily tightens her grip on him as she snuggles even closer, which makes his smile widen. He’s been doing that a lot lately, just smiling, for no reason. He just walks around the camp with a goofy smile on his face, not caring who sees it. Some of the kids, mostly Raven and Bellamy, had been teasing him about the smirk that seems to be permanently stuck on his face, but he just shrugs it off. Abby too has been rolling her eyes and calling him an idiot, but he can hear the affection in her voice when she does so.

Lifting his left hand Marcus looks at the silver band on his finger and a surge of happiness runs through him. He can still see her walking towards him, looking absolutely amazing in her wedding dress. The day Abby became his wife, was honestly the happiest day of his life. Oh, if only Abby could hear him talk, she’d give him a kiss while rolling her eyes and mocking him for being such a romantic sod. Abby can tease him all she wants but as he looks down at his beautiful wife and glances at her stomach, which has already got bigger with their child growing inside, he can’t help but think that he has to be the luckiest man in the world. Not wanting to wake Abby up, Marcus gently caresses her stomach, his heart swelling with a perfect mixture of excitement and terror as he thinks of the tiny human inside of his wife.

“Mm, I love waking up to the sensation of you rubbing my stomach”, Abby murmurs against his skin, shifting her arm until it rests above his heart. Uttering a sleepy moan she stretches her limbs, arching her back and pressing her belly  more  firmly against his side.

“Well, I won’t stop then”, he softly replies.

Abby lifts her head with a grin and leans closer so she can drop a small kiss on his lips.  Their noses are still touching as she whispers, "I love you "

“I love you too", he utters, “so much”, kissing her again as one of his hand reaches up and gently grasps her face, pulling her closer as he carefully nibbles on her bottom lip.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are much appreciated


End file.
